1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat assembly having a seat cushion and a seat back pivotally coupled to the seat cushion and operable between an upright seating position and a folded position overlying the seat cushion wherein a power return mechanism automatically returns the seat back from the folded position to the seating position.
2. Description of Related Art
Seat assemblies for automotive vehicles include a generally horizontal seat cushion fixedly secured to the floor of the vehicle and a seat back pivotally coupled to the seat cushion. It is commonly known and desirable for the seat back of the seat assembly to be pivotal between a generally upright seating position and a folded position overlying the seat cushion to provide additional storage capacity in the vehicle. A recliner assembly pivotally couples the seat back to the seat cushion to lock and unlock the seat back in each of the seating and folded positions. The seat back may be manually pivoted by a vehicle seat occupant between the seating and folded positions or alternatively the seat back may be automatically power driven by a motor between the seating and folded positions.
It is desirable to provide a simple power return mechanism coupled to the seat back for automatically returning the seat back from the folded position to the seating position. It is also desirable to provide a power return mechanism which may also control the descent of the seat back from the seating position to the folded position.